Starfire On Earth
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Just a small look into Starfire's thoughts after the events of the episode 'Go'. Check it out.


I don't own Teen Titans. They belong to D.C. Comics.

This is just something I thought of after I saw the episode 'Go!' so tell me how you like it. Some of the things might not work in with the rest of the series. That was the only way to make this story work.

* * *

Starfire On Earth

These earthlings are very strange. They say they have more than one language, how odd. On Tamaran we only had one language. Granted there were two or three variations of it but we still managed to have just one. Yet, the one named robin tells me that there are over one million languages on this puny planet.

This planet was nothing more than a mudball and yet, these humans had been around for millennia. Tamaranians were around when our planet was first created, we even have witnesses who are still living to tell about it.

But back on the subject of more than one language.

Apparently, the language I know is English. I asked the giant metal man named Cyborg to tell me as many of the languages as he knew. He recited thirteen: Portuguese, Puerto Rican, Mexican, Greek, Latin, Arabic, Chinese, Japanese, Swahili, Persian, French, Finnish, and Dutch. I asked him if I could acquire those languages the same way I acquired the English language and he said no.

now I am sitting in what these people call a 'bedroom.' It consists of a cushion-y mattress and a chair. There is a light hanging from the ceiling. At the moment the walls are bare; I have not yet decided on a color for them. There is a pelt filled with feathers on one end of my bed and I heard the changeling, beast boy, say that it was a 'pillow.'

There are so many phrases an earthling can use in one minute I do not know if I will ever fully understand this language.

I miss Tamaran's many beautiful landscapes. I miss the forests and the lakes, the hills and the valleys. I even miss that wretched palace, the place I was supposed to rule. I would take hating a place that I've known my entire life over living in a place that I am not even sure about.

Blackfire would fit in perfectly here. She's just that kind of girl, whereas if I say something wrong, I am laughed at by everyone, even my friends. I am the outsider.

Maybe I could go back to Tamaran for a bit. No, I do not wish to see the palace or here from Galfore about what I did to the treaty with the Gordanians. I will just have to stay here.

I had my back to the door so I was slightly startled when I heard a knock. I turned to see robin standing at my door, smiling at me. I sighed; the endorphins from a Tamaranian kiss does not work on other Tamaranians but apparently works well on humans and other species.

"do you need anything?" robin asked. "we could go shopping for stuff if you need something. Just let me know and I can organize a shopping trip for the entire team." I looked at him blankly, sure that he would explain.

Sure enough he said, "right, I'm sorry. Ok. Here on earth, we use money to trade with others for things we need. Do you need any deodorant or toothpaste?" I looked at him blankly again. I knew what the toothbrush was and the deodorant.

Tamaranians did not use or need such things as we are naturally a clean people. I guess deodorant and soap are just needed for humans or someone of human origin. I shook my head and he smiled and left.

I paced around in my room for a few hours more before sitting down on my bed and thinking about Tamaran a bit more. Another knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts about my home planet and I looked up to see Cyborg at the door.

"Yeeeeeessss?" I drew the word out into a question. The metal man looked me up and down and asked, "You're really strong right?"

When I nodded he grinned. "how about we arm wrestle some time to see who's stronger?"

I stared at him for a moment before asking, "maybe another time when you have explained the rules and such." Cyborg nodded and walked off.

I stood up and shut my door.

Then, I began to pace, thinking about the many machines on this planet that looked so strange, even the handheld ones. There was so much technology on this planet: cars, trains, airplanes, cell phones, IPods, computers, satellites. There was so much that much of the human race had grown lazy and fat.

On Tamaran we didn't have as much technology and even if we did, we Tamaranians pride ourselves with our strength and skill. A small baby would even train while his mother trained. We were under constant invasion. We did not have enough time not to train. Besides, technology gives me a headache. I like to do most things, how the earthlings would say, the old fashioned way.

_Another_ knock on my door brought me back to reality and I went to go answer it. This time it was the green changeling, beast boy, smiling at me.

My voice sounded harsher than I meant it to be when I asked, "What?"

It is not my fault, it is just that I was running low on patience with these earthlings. So far I had been visited by one human, a half human and now a metahuman. The only other alien in the house is the sorceress, raven, and you don't see her knocking on my door every five minutes. "hi, I'm beast boy." The changeling held out his hand and I stared at it for a moment before sighing and clasping his forearm and shaking it.

"do you like tofu?" he asked after I let go of his weak arm.

"I do not know what tofu is." I said, making to shut the door again.

His hand stopped it and he continued, "are you a vegetarian?"

I sighed. "I do not know what a vegetarian is." I told him.

Beast boy was in my room now. Did these earthlings not know the meaning of the words 'personal space?' I was growing weary of beast boy's persistent questions. I wanted to lie down but the green shape-shifter went on with his many questions.

"are you an omnivore? A berry eater? Do you eat only one food group? What…?" I was beginning to get a headache. Beast boy's squeaky voice was becoming extremely annoying.

Finally, I couldn't take it and let my emotions loose. "is it the dai-?"

I grabbed beast boy by the throat and asked, "what do you want from me? I eat anything you put on my plate that I can stomach. Are you happy now?" there was a gasp from the doorway and I glanced behind me to see robin and Cyborg looking in.

I hastily dropped beast boy who turned into a fourlegged animal and scampered out. The other two boys quickly followed right behind him.

I sighed and laid down on my bed, not bothering to close the door. I fell asleep almost instantly.

I awoke when someone cleared their throat nearby. I quickly stood up and faced the door in a protective position, hands glowing. Raven stood in the doorway, her hands held up in a calming gesture. I lowered my hands and gave her a small smile.

"I was wondering if you were coming to eat with the rest of us?" she asked me. I slowly nodded and accompanied her to the observation center. We sat down at the table and Cyborg gave us each a plate. I dug into mine immediately.

The taste exploded inside my mouth. My eyes widened and I swallowed my food, turning to Cyborg and robin. "what is this?" I asked in wonder. Cyborg didn't skip a beat. "it's porkchop, mashed potatoes and gravy." He said, taking another bite of his meat.

I caught movement out of the corner of my eye and saw raven staring at me. She and I stared at each other for a while, neither wanting to drop the gaze of the other. We slowly looked down at our dinner at the same time, taking care not to break the contact until we saw our plates.

As I ate, I thought about what had just happened. Raven had the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. They were so dark and mysterious, yet they were so open and understanding. I wanted to talk to her about my life and I wanted her to tell me about hers. The only thing stopping me was the fact that I saw many secrets in her eyes and I'm not one to go poking my nose in where it is not wanted.

I sighed softly and started picking at my food.

When dinner was over I put my dishes in the sink and went back to my room.

On the way, I ran into raven. She smiled at me and continued on.

I smiled and went into my room. I just might like it here on earth after all.

* * *

So, What'd'ya think? Please review and voice your opinions. They're appreciated.


End file.
